Secrets
by PrincessFreakAnime
Summary: Sakura has lots of Secrets that have been hidden from her friends. Is she ready to spill it out or will somebody help her do it? Who is she really? A ninja. A friend. And something more.
1. Suprise!

Hey ppl. I'm sorry if I deleted the last one it was because I wasn't quiet comfortable bout it. I've been thinking lately that I should rewrite it because I had the same line but I didn't like the last one. So here's the new and improve one. ENJOY! -

N(indication of place)

"N"(dialogue)

_N _(thought)

A/N(Author's note)

**N **(Sakura's Narration)

**Chapter 1**

**It was two years after the Gaara incident. Flashback was showed I order from the beginning. Even though Sasuke didn't come back everything was almost back to normal. I finally was able to get over Sasuke. Let's just hope it can stay that that way.**

Sakura was going to meet Tsunada. She rushed inside a restaurant. She walked in and was looking for her teammates. She walked into a room where she was supposed to meet her. Once she walked inside there she spotted Hinata.

"Hello Hinata." Sakura said as she walked up to her. When she was there she also spotted Neji across from her also Shino, Kiba, Tenten and Rock Lee. " Oh hello. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Hinata.

"Kurenai -sensei told us to come." Kiba answered.

"Same here. Gai-sensei told us to meet him here. He said he wanted to tell us something very important." Tenten stated. Rock Lee face was red. Sakura noticed that his face was red. She raised her face up close to him.

"Are you okay Lee?" Sakura asked. Lee stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Lee said. He was walking fast to the bathroom. Sakura sat back in her seat.

"What's wrong with him." Kiba stated.

"What your reason Sakura?" Shino asked.

"Me? Tsunada-sama told me to met here so she could tell me about the mission she's assigning me to." Sakura answered.

"Come on or else we're going to be late." A voice was heard outside. Ino rushed into the room. She froze once she was in there. Shikamaru and Chouji were following her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked as he and Chouji was taking their seats next to Shino. Ino took a seat next to Sakura.

"We're just victims just like you." Neji stated.

"I see. How troublesome." Shikamaru added. Afterwards Naruto rushed into the room.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei and Pervert-Hermit never told me you guys are also coming?" Naruto asked. Then, right after Naruto took his seat Lee came inside. Lee also took his seat.

"Naruto you're not here because what they told you." Sakura said. "We're actually victims here."

"They're planning something." Shino said. After a few minutes of chatting, the teachers finally made their entrance including Tsunada-sama and Jiyara-sama.

"I see that all of you are here. I guess we can start." Tsunada said. The teachers sat down in the empty seats.

"Let's get things started shall we?" Kakashi said. Tsunada clapped her hand. A whole bunch of waiters came in with trays of food and then left.

"Since you guys have been working so hard we decided to reward you with a big meal." Asuma said.

"But why didn't you tell us directly?" Sakura asked.

"It's because we don't think you'll accept so we rather use the other way, to lie." Jiyara said. He picked up something to eat from one of the dishes.

"But lets forget about that. Why don't we start celebrating?" Gai said.

"Everybody dig in." Kurenai added.

"Okay!" Chouji started to eat. Everybody stated to dig in.

After Eating (Outside the Restaurant)

"Oh I'm bloated!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked out the door.

"Me too." Hinata agreed.

"It's not wonder we ordered so much food." Sakura stated. While they were all chatting, there was somebody watching them. The person in the shadow put on a smile. It jumped down and clanged on to Sakura's neck, which made Sakura almost fall.

"Sakura!" the person was a girl. She had light blue hair. Some strains of her hair in the front were being push back. She had two buns with two braided pigtails that reached to her elbow. She was wearing a short kimono with puffed up sleeved that reached her elbow and were wearing fish net gloves. She had a band on her neck it had the symbol of the hidden waterfall village. Sakura looked behind her.

"Suka? What on earth are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Suka let go of her neck.

"Grandpa and grandma are here on a mission." Suka said. Sakura noticed everyone looking at her in confusion.

"Oh um everyone this is Suka she's one of my cousins. She's from the hidden waterfall village." Sakura started. Then, she introduced everyone one by one to Suka. Suka walked up to Tsunada.

"So you are the new Hokage." Suka started. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"By the way what is the mission of why grandma and grandpa here?" Sakura asked.

"They need to give a blessing to Tsunada-sama as the new Hokage." Suka answered.

"Wait. The only ones that is suppose to give a blessing to Tsunada-sama are the elders and they did and the superiors elders." Kakashi said.

"Ding, ding, ding. The superior elders are our grandparents." Suka stated.

"Grandparents!" Gai exclaimed.

"Sakura how come you never told us that you're from such a noble bloodline?" Tsunada said.

"Um… sorry to interrupt. But what are superior elders?" Naruto asked.

"Superior elders are the most strongest ninjas, more powerful than us sanins. In order to become one of those you have to also become a summoner." Jiyara started.

"Summoner?" Kiba questioned.

"Summoners are people who summons creatures from other realms by doing their favorite things like singing and dancing." Suka started.

"But that's not all they can do. In battle they are most best at controlling chakra and with their chakra they can do really amazing things that ninjas can't do." Kurenai added.

"That's right. No wonder you are so good at controlling your chakra. I should've known." Tsunada said facing Sakura.

"Well, us summoners can't go around saying I'm a summoner." Sakura said.

"Well, enough with the chit chats. Since Tsunada-sama is here why don't you all come over?" Suka suggested. She held her hands behind her back.

"Yeah why don't all of you come over I'm sure my grandparents would like to see the heroes." Sakura added.

"Okay." Tsunada said.

"Yeah! Guests I love when guests comes over!" Suka said. She was jumping up and down. Suka started walking with Sakura following. Tsunada was also following them. The gang behind was barely moving. Tsunada looked behind her shoulder. "What are you guys doing standing there? Aren't you coming?"

"Okay." The gang was following the girls to their house. They followed the girls up to a hill full of willow trees.

"Here we are." Suka said. The gang looked around.

"Where?" Naruto asked. " All I can see are willow trees."

"Here." Sakura lifted the leaves of the willow trees and revealed a very big and elegant house. There were gates in the back of the willow trees. There were four fountains two on each side. The grass looked very smooth as it was dancing with the wind. More willow trees were surrounding the land. The gang looked amazed.

"Wow!" Kiba exclaimed. Sakura went over to the left willow tree. She tapped on it three times. She took of a piece of the willow tree. Inside was a hollow space and inside the hollow space was the key to the gate. Sakura took the key and opened the lock to the gate. Right when Sakura was about to push the gate open Suka sensed that somebody was watching them in the nearby willow tree. She slowly picked up a rock near a willow tree and threw it at a person. The person fell and landed in front of Suka. It was a boy. He had short hair and was centered in the middle. He had an ear piercing on the right side of his ear; the earring he was wearing on his right ear was a sapphire diamond. He had dark blue highlights on his left side. He was wearing a sleeveless sweater with a bleach t-shirt underneath. He had a black pair of cargo pants on. He was wearing a pair of blue sneakers and a wristband with the symbol of sound.

"A spy from sound!" Lee exclaimed.

TBC…

There you go the first chapter of the newly written "Secrets". I hope you people like it. Even though it's not as long as the last ones but I still hope you people like it. Before you go back to read more stories please review! PLEASE! Thank you, oh and I do not own Naruto. Thank you once more.


	2. Cookies and Tea

Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews. I wouldn't think you people will like my revise story. Anyways I will try to continue on with my story. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! -

N(indication of place)

"N"(dialogue)

_N _(thought)

A/N(Author's note)

**N **(Sakura's Narration)

**Chapter 2**

"A spy from sound!" Lee exclaimed. He was about to attack but Sakura stopped him.

"Don't Lee. That's not a spy that's my cousin. His name is Musco. He is from the Hidden Sound Village but he doesn't work beside Orochimaru's side." Sakura explained. Suka walked closer to Musco. She had her hands on her hips.

"Finally back from traveling and already causing trouble. What an immature person." Suka said. Musco quickly stood up.

"Annoying? Aren't you the annoying one? The one who's always talking too much. The one who's acting like a child!" Musco kept on talking and talking. Suka was staring to get piss off of what he was saying about herself. She was clenching her hands. Sakura would know that something would happen if he doesn't stop talking. Everybody was feeling Suka's fire except for Musco.

"Um… Musco I think you should stop talking right now or else…" Sakura suggested.

"Or else what?" Musco asked. "I'm just saying the truth." All of a sudden a punch was thrown at him. Suka punch him so hard that he flew to the next willow tree.

"Or else that." Sakura answered. Everybody was looking horrified.

"Sakura's cousin is a little scary." Naruto whispered to Jiyrara. Jiyara nodded his head up and down.

"What the hell was that for?" Musco said angrily up to Suka's face.

"That was for yapping so much. But, don't worry I have more of where that came from." Suka said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh yeah, I'll like to see you try." Musco said. The two of them was about to charge at each other.

"Stop it you two!" Sakura exclaimed. She lifted up her hand. Somehow both of them froze. Sakura walked up to her cousins. The gang was shock of how she froze them. "Now, I'll unfroze you if you two will stop that." Sakura said to both of her cousins. The two frozen Harunos were looking into each others eyes angrily.

"Fine." The angry Harunos said in unison. Sakura smiled and kind of fling one of her fingers. Suka and Musco were unfrozen but they didn't face each other. Suka pushed the gate open and walked straight to the door. Sakura was smiling on her way. The gang was looking around. The front garden seemed to be full of life. They stopped in front of an elegant brown door. Sakura rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened revealing a maid.

"Welcome home Suka-sama, Sakura-sama and Musco-sama." The maid was greeting them in their way in. She closed the door once they all entered. The maid noticed that Musco and Suka were facing back to back. "I suppose something happen on your way here?" The maid said as she was giggling. Sakura nodded her head up and down. The maid also noticed the gang. "I see we have some visitors."

"Oh yes. Will you tell our grandparents that we've arrived Alice? We'll be waiting in the living room." Sakura said.

"Oh yes, right away." Alice said. She bowed and then went straight up the stairs and disappeared. Everybody was way to preoccupy with the room they are in now. It had a grand chandelier with bunch of lights. The stairs seems so big and wide with a big red carpet coming down from it.

"Wow this place is huge." Lee said.

"Tell me about it." Ino said. Sakura clapped her hand. Everyone snapped out of thought.

"Um… excuse me but we're suppose to wait in the living room but you guys can wait here." Sakura said. She was in front of an elegant dark purple door. She turned the knob and was about to enter along with the rest following. Inside was also a great chandelier. There were big sofas and a huge glass table in the middle of it. Pictures were hanged. There was also a huge window with velvet curtains. Sakura sat down next to Suka. The others also sat down.

"So what's the living room for? I see no television here." Shikamaru asked.

"Well this is sort of like a meeting room. This is where we talk about some issues. But if they are really big then, they talk in the meeting room." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, but we rarely use it. We only used it like twice this year." Suka added. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Musco said. A maid walked in. She was like in her 20's and Jiyrara was falling for her. She was holding a tray of drinks in a small glass teacups and also different kind of pastry in plates. The teacups were filled with elegant colored liquid and the pastries seemed to be very elegantly made.

"What is this?" Tenten asked. The Harunos shrugged their shoulders.

"Let me try." Sakura took a sip of tea. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to taste the liquid. Everybody was staring at her. She opened her eyes and looked down at the liquid. "It's tea. The person who made this seems to know about tea. She mixed several of different tea to make this kind. When I drank it, it makes me feel relax." Sakura commented. Sakura was thinking about the liquid. "Wait! Tea!"

"Huh?" Musco asked.

"Tea!" Sakura repeated. "Who to we know, knows how to make tea this good?" Sakura pointed at the tea cup.

"Elie!" Suka answered.

"Wait so Elie made the tea than, the cookies…" Musco looked at the cookies and tasted. It seems like one of those French cookies. He ate one of the cookies. "is made me Youro." Then there were a pair of clapping. They looked in the direction of the door. There they spotted two people, a female and a male, they were about the same age as them. The female had a French braid. Her hair was chestnut brown. She was wearing a white shirt which the sleeves were puffy and she had laces on d side. Her skirt was up to her knees and laces were hanging from side to side. The skirt was light brown. She was wearing high heels shoes which their straps were tied on her ankle. She had an ankle bracelet on her right ankle. She also had a neck choker with the sand sign. The male was wearing a button down t-shirt with only the first two buttons that was loose. He had a black buttons vest on. He was wearing white gloves. On one of his glove had the Hidden Grass sign. His pants were black and had on shoes. His chestnut hair was up to his ears and tied back. He also had an ear piercing on his left ear and the earring was velvet ruby.

"Long time no see." Youro said.

"Elie! Youro!" Musco exclaimed. They walked over to the sofas. He gestures a hand at the sofa.

"May we?" He asked.

"Of course." Suka said. The two sat down.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other. " Elie said.

"Yes, ever since Rioku's Birthday." Suka said.

"Especially you Sakura you didn't come to Rioku's Birthday. Why?" Elies asked.

"Well, something came up. Oh, I forgot these are my friends in Konoha." Sakura introduce them one by one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Youro. Youro Haruno." Youro introduce himself.

"An I'm Elie. Elie Haruno." Elie said. Suka looked around. "Anything wrong?"

"Huh?" Suka faced her. "Where's Ryo?" Suka asked.

"Ryo?" Hinata asked.

"He's another cousin of mine. He's from the Mist Village. He was in America studying to become a cook." Sakura answered.

"Yeah and he said that he's was going to be with you." Suka answered as she was looking around. Musco was looking kind of pissed.

"What's so good about that Musco? He's just a show off." Musco asked.

"Well, lets see. He's nicer that you, kinder than you, more polite than you. Wow theirs is about a million things that you are different from him." Suka turned back to the door. Musco was acting kind of pissed as he was clenching his fist. Elie and Sakura noticed. They gave a little giggled a little. Then a head popped up from above. It was a boy hanging upside down; standing on the ceiling.

TBC…

Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Until next time, ja ne.


	3. The Story

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm like kind of busy so I think that it'll take me a little longer than I expected to post up a chapter. So I'm sorry to you who read my story. But I appreciate it if you continue.

**N **(indication of place)

"N"(dialogue)

_N _(thought)

A/N(Author's note)

**N **(Sakura's Narration)

Chapter 3

Then a head popped up from above. It was a boy hanging upside down; standing on the ceiling. Everybody was surprise and terrified except for Suka.

"Looking for me?" the boy asked as he jumped down from the ceiling. He had short black hair and centered; there's a little spiked up oh his sides. He had two diamond earrings on the left side of his ear. He was wearing a red hooded sleeveless shirt with a pair of blue shorts. The pair of sneaker he was wearing was red and white. There was a Hidden Mist tied around his arm.

"Ryo!" Suka said. She quickly got up and gave him a hug. Musco's fist was clenching more tighter. Again only Sakura and Elie noticed.

"You should loosen up." Sakura whispered to Musco.

"I thought you couldn't make it because I heard that there was a plan crash in the U.S." Suka said as she let go.

"I almost couldn't make it. I was suppose to go on that plane but it was the day after." Ryo stated. He noticed the visitors. "Oh, and who might you be?"

"Oh, these are Sakura's friends." Suka introduced them to Ryo one by one.

"Hey. I'm Ryo. Ryo Haruno." Ryo introduced himself.

"Ryo and I have been childhood friends ever since when I was born." Suka said. She had her arms around Ryo's. Ryo's other hand was inside the pocket.

"By the way where is sensei?" Ryo asked.

"Oh yeah I haven't seen her ever since I came back." Sakura said looking around.

"Oh don't worry; she's here; she came with me. She is just talking to our grandparents." Suka said. She noticed a woman walking past. She was wearing a short kimono with her hair in a bun and two chopsticks popping out. She was wearing sandals and had fish net socks. Her sleeves were kind of cut off. "There she is. Keiko-sensei!" Suka waved her hand. Everybody turned to the woman's direction. The chuunins and jounins were shock when facing Keiko. (A/N: Well, for the chuunins its just Iruka and so on…)

"Hey." Keiko said calmly. She sat down on the empty space on a couch.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"What do you mean? I live here what else?" Keiko said.

"You live here?" Yurnai asked.

"Keiko is our sensei." Sakura answered. Everyone was staring at her in confusion.

"Yeah." Suka added. "She was hired by our grandparents."

"Talking about grandparents, they're going to be right down here. They're coming down here soon." Keiko said.

"Who her? You know her?" Naruto asked.

"Keiko was one of the jounnins except she left." Kakashi started. "She felt that she was to weak so she left and trained. I would never guess that you'll end up here."

"Yes but still." Gai's face was serious. "That gives me another chance to ask her out." Gai held up a fist. "Even though I fail years ago I will truly succeed." Gai said eagerly in a whisper.

"Well, it just happened all of a sudden. I even forgot how I got here." Keiko said as she was drinking her tea.

"Sakura remembers. She was the one that found you." Suka said.

"Oh yeah." Musco said. "Why don't you tell us." Musco said.

"Well…." Sakura started.

**Flashback**

**It was three years ever since Keiko-sensei came in to the family. I remember how I found her. Or how we met.**

A young girl was practicing in the gardens. She was waving her hands up and down. The leaves were following her motion. Beside her was a fox like animal. Except that it kind of meows. It had a collar with a small sapphire stone. It had about four tails and the ends of those tails were kind of shaded blue. Also the paws were kind of blue. The fox like animal were purring and Sakura paused.

"Kira?" She walked over to the fox-like animals and bend down. "What's wrong?" Sakura placed the pet on her lap and brushed Kira. Kira jumped off and ran away. "KIRA!" Sakura said. She followed Kira into the forest. Kira finally stopped. Sakura was then grasping for breaths and then saw what Kira found. "Is this why you were troubled?" Sakura walked up the person. Her hair was in the way and Sakura kind of lifted up her hair; it was a woman. Kira purred. "She's a summoner isn't she?" Kira nodded her head up and down. "Let's bring her back she seems like she's still a live."

**ROOM (FLASHBACK STILL)**

The woman slowly opened her eyes. She got up slowly as she was holding her head and was shaking a little as she was getting up. The young Suka walked into the room with Kira following. She was holding a tray with two kind of dishes and a bowl of rice. Suka noticed the woman getting up and then rushed to her. She placed down the tray. She helped the woman get up.

"Be careful. You still haven't cure yet." Suka said.

"Thank you. But who are you? Did you bring me here?" the woman asked.

"I'm Suka Haruno and it was my cousin Sakura who brought you here. You were kind of badly hurt. You should really try to rest here a little bit." Suka said. The young Sakura went inside the room. "There she comes." Suka said as she pointed to Sakura. Sakura was carrying the woman's clothes in.

"I see you're awake. Here's your clothes; it was wet so we dried them up for you." Sakura said as she handed the woman the clothes. The woman looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a buttoned down white dress.

"I see." The woman said. Suka placed the tray of food in front of her.

"Here eat up." Suka said.

"Thank you." The woman started to eat. She was eating kind of fast. "This is delicious." The woman said. It took the woman about ten minutes to finish up the plates. "Man that was good." Suka lifted up the empty tray and placed it on the table next to them. The woman was drinking the water. "So do you girls live here alone?" the woman asked.

"Nope we live here with our parents, our cousins' parents and our grandparents." Suka answered. "We're on our way to become a successful summoner just like our grandparents."

"Just like your grandparents?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah. Our grandparents are the… um…" Suka started.

"Superior elders." Sakura finish.

"Yeah that." Suka said loudly.

"WHAT! SUPERIOR ELDERS!" Keiko said loudly. A wet hot towel was placed on Keiko's arm, which had a scratch on it. "OUCH!" Keiko yelled again.

"You shouldn't scream. Your wounds aren't closed up properly." Sakura said as she was slowly rubbing the towel against the scar.

"Thanks you should've told me more earlier." Keiko said. Suka let out a giggle. "What so funny?" Suka stopped the giggling.

"Nothing it's just that you reminded me of our old teacher." Suka said.

"Really? What was she like?" Keiko asked as Sakura was bandaging her.

"She was a kind and warm hearted person. Me, Suka, and all of our cousins all loved her. But…" Suka stopped.

"She died." Sakura started. The children's faces were all sad. Sakura finished the bandaging. "There. All done." Sakura said as she was putting the left over bandage back in the first aid kit.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." Keiko said.

"It's okay we're not sad because she died; we're sad because we never had a moment of realizing that she was such a great teacher. She died because she was trying to save us. We manage to get away but she didn't. When we went back and check on her but we found her body. We brought her home but it was too late." Sakura said. There was a moment of silence.

"So who's your teacher right now?" Keiko asked.

"Nobody. We're afraid of having another teacher." Suka said.

"Is that so? So why not hire me?" Keiko said.

"Hire you? But haven't you heard our story. We are bad kids. Can't you tell? That's why our last teacher died." Sakura added.

"I know. But have you ever wonder why she risked her life to save you children?" Keiko asked.

"Because we're grandchildren of our grandparents?" Suka answered.

"Well yes but also because she loved you. She knew you kids were the bright future of the villages. She never thought you kids were bad." Keiko said. She placed her hand on top of Sakura's head. "She knew that deep down inside you kids were good kids and will help a lot of people keep themselves alive. That's why." Keiko said. She then placed her hand back on her lap. "So what do you say? Hire me?"

"Why do you want to become our teacher?" Suka asked.

"Because I also want to experience the same love your teacher had, but better and besides I have nowhere to go so." Keiko said.

"But you have to be-" Suka said but was then cut off.

"A summoner. Don't worry about that. I'm a summoner. My family is the all famous Okatsu clan." Keiko said proudly. The kids were giggle by Keiko's pose. Then Keiko laughed with them.

"Okay but we'll have to ask our grandparents." Sakura said.

**Right there and then I knew that a new adventure was going to start and an adventure I will never forget.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's the whole story." Sakura said. She took a sip of tea from her cup.

"And trust me it wasn't easy at all. The tests they gave me were risk taking." Keiko said.

"You were nice back then?" Kakashi asked. "I've never recalled you being that kind?"

"How did you know? I've never showed you my good side since you've always showed me your bad side." Keiko said.

"I see everyone is having a good time." A voice was heard from the entrance of that room. Everyone looked at that direction. It was a pair of young grown ups who seems as if they're about 20 or 30 years old. The woman had her hair tied back and was wearing a long dress with a cover on her shoulders. She also had a big white hat on her. The man had a tux on and a cane.

"Who are they?" Jiyarya asked.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Suka yelled out and rushed to the grandparents. So did the other grandchildren.

"GRANDMA? GRANDPA?" the gang exclaimed in shock.

TBC….

Okay so that's it for now. I'm sorry it took so long. It's because school started so I didn't have that much time to write the story. But I manage to get it finish. Anyway please read and review.


	4. Tour

HEY PPL! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Even though it's way pass new years. Sorry for not updating for so long, my computer was busted so I had to go clean it and all my files were deletes. But, here's the chapter. Enjoy. Please read & review.

**N** (indication of place)

"N" (dialogue)

_N _(thought)

A/N (Author's note)

**N **(Sakura's Narration)

Chapter 4

"I see everyone is having a good time." A voice was heard from the entrance of that room. Everyone looked at that direction. It was a pair of young grown-ups who seems as if they're about 20 or 30 years old. The woman had her hair tied back and was wearing a long dress with a cover on her shoulders. She also had a big white hat on her. The man had a tux on and a cane. "Who are they?" Jiyarya asked. "Grandpa! Grandma!" Suka yelled out and rushed to the grandparents. So did the other grandchildren. "GRANDMA? GRANDPA?" the gang exclaimed in shock. Everyone was in shock didn't know what to do. The grandparents were coming over. Keiko gave a little cough and gave Kakashi a little push. Keiko then took a bow. After Keiko's bow the rest started to bow. They then straightened up their backs. Tsunada took a step forward.

"It's my honor to finally meet the Superior Elders." Tsunada said. "I'm Tsunada. I'm Shodaime's granddaughter." Tsunada introduced herself.

"I see." The grandpa said. The grandparents sat down. A maid brought in two extra teacups then left. Elie went up to spill the tea inside the cups. The grandparents took a sip of the tea from their teacups. The grandma noticed that the guests were still standing.

"Please, please sit. We wouldn't want you to stand all day. It'll be tiring am I correct?" the grandma stated.

"Let me introduce Grandma, Grandda. These are Sakura's friends and teachers." Suka said. She was sitting beside her grandma.

"I see. Thank you for all those years of taking care of out little Sakura. She must be a pain in the ass. It took me a hard time just to have her sit down." The grandpa said as he placed down his teacup.

"Grandda." Sakura said embarrass. The grandparents laughed.

"I must say. You must stay for the party." The grandma said.

"Party?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We're throwing a party for our grandparents anniversary." Elie said.

"I see." Kakashi said.

"If the elders tell you to stay for the party I suggest you to stay or else." Keiko whispered to the gang.

"O-or e-else?" Jiyara said scared. The gang imagined themselves dragged and then beaten.

"Stop that Keiko-sensei." Sakura said. "Please try not to scare away the guests this time."

" It's not my fault of what they think." Keiko said as she took a sip from her teacup.

"It's your choice. Don't listen to Keiko." The grandpa said. "So what do you say?"

"Sure why not we have nothing to so anyways." Gai said.

"I'm sure I can cancel the stuff I have today and take a day off." Tsunada said.

"Great. I'll tell the cook to make more food." Suka said.

"I'll go with you." Ryo said. Suka nodded her head up and down. The two walked out the room. Musco watched as his two cousins walked out the door. Everyone turned his or her attentions to something else. But as for the remaining cousins, they knew what was up.

"I forgot I needed to get something from my room. Please excuse me." Musco said and rushed out the door. The cousins gave a little silent laugh that nobody noticed. A maid walked in as Musco walked out. They came up to the elders and whispered something in their ears. The elders nodded their heads and the maid left.

"Well, it seems that the fun has to end here. Please excuse us. We have some matters to take care of." The grandma said. The grandparents got up from their seats.

"Do you want me to come?" Keiko asked.

"It's okay it's just a miniature problem. We can take care of it ourselves." The grandma continued. "Why don't you show the place around?"

"Yes." Sakura said. The grandparents gave a polite bow then left the door.

"Well shall we start?" Sakura said giving a gesture to the door.

"We'll come also." Elie said. Elie was referring to the other of the Haruno cousins. The gang left the room and now standing in front of the door.

"While, you guys tour around the house. I'll be sleeping in my room." Keiko said. She was about to walk the opposite way but Sakura held onto Keiko's collar, not letting her go.

"You'll be helping Keiko-sensei. Besides Grandpa didn't say who's going to show them around. For all we know he might be talking to you." Sakura pointed out.

"Also you know the house better than us, Keiko-sama." Elie said. "So that's two sets of proof. No getting out of this situation." Elie said with a polite smile. Keiko gave a very depressed face.

"My beauty sleep!" Keiko said crying as she was dragged away from the doorway and into the gardens.

"Yeah, yeah. Say it to someone who cares." Sakura said.

**AT THE MEETING**

The room had a huge circular table and a big window. The room is filled with books. Four people were sitting around the circular table. Two of the people were the grandparents. The other two people were the elders in Konoha. (A/N: I'm not sure what they're names are but they're the old people who were trying to find a Hokage.)

"I see. So they started to move." The grandma said.

"Yes, they seem to move quickly also." The female elder said. "It seems as though the two groups are working together."

"Yes, they seem to have to same purpose." The male elder said. The grandpa got up and walked towards the window. He faced the window looking outside of the window.

"I see. But here's a question. Why do they start moving now?" Grandpa said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the male elder said.

"I mean why not take the chance of destroying when we're not here. Instead they attack when we're here. Why?" The grandpa looked back at the others. The others gave a serious thinking face.

**WITH SAKURA**

"How long is this tour?" Keiko asked tiredly.

"Stop complaining Keiko-sensei your not the only one who's tire." Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"Okay, well, that's all to see in the west wing. Why don't we take a rest here?" Elie said. The gang is now in a large library in the west wing. Books are surrounded everywhere. On one of the wall there is a huge window. The gang was talking and playing around. Keiko was drinking her mineral spring water. Gai noticed that nobody is around Keiko and takes a chance of talking to her.

"Hey Keiko." Gai said. Keiko stopped drinking her drink and turned her attention to Gai.

"Oh hey." Keiko said. Gai took a seat next to Keiko.

"So how's life? Do you have I don't know maybe a boyfriend?" Gai asked.

"Huh? I don't think so." Keiko replied to the second answer. "But…" Keiko kept on going.

"Yes!" Gai said not listening to what Keiko said except for the 'I don't' part.

"Huh?" Keiko said as she stopped talking.

"Keiko will you go out with me?" Gai asked. Keiko stayed in silent and so did the room.

"No." Keiko said as she gave Gai a straight answer. Gai turned into stone as he got rejected. Then, she stood up. "I'm out of water. I'm going to get some more." Keiko said as she got up and started leaving as she left Gai sitting there in stone. Lee went to Gai checking if his teacher is okay.

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei are you alright?" Lee asked. As Keiko was about to walk out the door, there was a loud Boom and the floor started shaking.

"Okay, now what the hell is happening here?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know, but I know that Konaha doesn't have earthquakes." Sakura said. Elie was standing by the window and when she looked out the window she noticed a large blue fox being throw to the wall. Outside in the gardens there was also Suka, Ryoku, and Musco.

"Keiko-sensei look." Elie said. "It's Suka, and the others." Elie pointed out. Keiko and the others looked outside the window noticed that there was battle going on. Youro noticed a sound sign on one of the ninjas.

"It's the sound ninja." Youro said. The words that came our Youro's mouth shocked Sakura and the others.

"Let's go Sakura, Elie, Youro." Keiko said. "You guy should stay here it's less dangerous."

"No way we're coming also. They're out enemies and we also cause this." Naruto said. Keiko was about to say no but decided to let them go.

"Fine, but when you die, don't blame me." Keiko said. The others left the room and went to the gardens.

**OUTSIDE IN THE GARDENS**

When the others went outside they noticed a huge snake. Keiko looked shock and so did the others.

"I don't remember we had a pet snake." Keiko said.

"Yes, well we don't, it theirs." Suka said as she jumped in front of Keiko.

"Suka are you alright?" Elie said as she noticed her small cut on her arm

"I'm okay but I'm concerned about is the flowers. I used up so many of my time to plant them." Suka said crying. (A/N: Well, Suka isn't actually crying but her face is like this T-T)

"Well, this battle isn't about your flowers Suka, so stop crying and get your ass into the battle." Keiko said.

"It's been a long time Konoha ninja." A voice came from nowhere.

"Who are you? Show your face." Kakashi said. Jiyrara looked as though he's in thought when her heard the voice.

"I know that voice. It's…" Jiyrara's finally knew who it was. The person showed its face. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the face of the person.

TBC….

Hello people. Again I'm soooooooooooo veryy soorrryyy for not updating. I blame the computer for this doing. I couldn't upload so I had to get it fix again. What a pain in the ass. Anyways I hoped you liked my chapter I tried putting a little humor inside of it. I promise you the next chapter will be u soon. Again please excuse my grammar.


	5. Intruders

Hey people! How's it going? I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but I had lots of stuff that happened and I mean a lot. Anyways here's the new chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it and please read and review. Also I do not own NARUTO.

**N** (indication of place)

"N" (dialogue)

_N _(thought)

A/N (Author's note)

**N **(Sakura's Narration)

Chapter 5

"It's been a long time Konoha ninja." A voice came from nowhere.

"Who are you? Show your face." Kakashi said. Jiyrara looked as though he's in thought when her heard the voice.

"I know that voice. It's…" Jiyrara's finally knew who it was. The person showed its face. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the face of the person.

"Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw Itachi's face. Everyone was surprise of who it was.

"Why is it Itachi?" Tenten asked. "I thought that snake was Orochimaru."

"It is." Jiyrara answered. "What's the meaning of this?" Jiyrara asked. Itachi stayed quiet.

"Why can't you tell?" Another akatsuki member said.

"You Akarsuki paired up with Orochimaru am I correct?" The Harunos' grandmother said.

"Ah Itachi you've grown so much. I remember the last time I saw you, you were so small and just an innocent child." The Harunos' grandfather said.

"I'm sorry up the reunion but I don't think it's the time for that?" Suka said. "My flowers are still underneath them!" Suka exclaimed crying. "Can't we just get this over with?" Suka asked her grandparents.

"You're so impatient Suka go ahead." Her grandmother said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The Harunos' grandfather said.

"Okay whoever you guys are, get off of my flowers." Suka said. Suka did some hand signs. "Fierce Dragons." Suka cried. Huge water dragon's started to emerge from the fountains around the yard. Suka was still in her pose trying to concentrate on her dragons. The dragons were attacking the snake and the snake seems to be in pain as the dragons were attacking it. The snake was trying to squirm out of the dragons' grasp. As the snake was moving the Akatsuki and the sound ninjas got off the snake and started to attack the group.

" I thought my grandmother told you guys to leave." Musco said and started to attack the trespassers. As some ninjas were being attack most of them were trying to get through and into the mansion. Elie and Youro stepped in front of some of them.

"I'm sorry but this is off limits. Do you have a pass?" Elie said with a gentle smile. The ninja gave them a face.

"I suppose that's a no. I suggest you leave or else." Youro said.

"Tch. We would be saying that to you." The trespassers said and started to attack the Youro and Elie but they dodged their attacks. Elie and Youro did hand signs and then murdered some words. A gust of wind blew up the trespassers in the air and then the hole was made on the ground. The trespassers were dropped inside the hole. As some of the remaining trespassers try to get through Ryo stopped their way. He gave an evil smile and then something from the shadows emerged from behind and started to attack them. The intruders cried in pain, as they were being attack. "Weaklings." Ryoku said. As Suka was trying to concentrate Naruto rushed by and went towards the snake.

"Naruto!" Suka cried in annoyance.

"I get him Suka." Sakura said and followed Naruto on the snake. Naruto seemed faster than Sakura. When he finally got where he was he saw Itachi and next to Itachi was Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Long time no see Naruto." Sasuke said. As Naruto stood in shock Sakura finally caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto." Sakura said as she was trying to catch her breath. When she finally looked up she saw Itachi and Sasuke. Sakura stood in shock.

"It seems like they're your friends." Itachi said. "Would you like to take care of them?"

"Sasuke what's the meaning of this? I thought you were out to kill Itachi?" Naruto questioned.

"I follow Orochimaru's orders and what he says is what I do." Sasuke said.

"You've changed." Naruto said.

"Sakura!" Suka cried out. Sakura snapped out of shock and notice a dragon was aiming on their part of the snake.

"Naruto." Sakura said. She grabbed Naruto and quickly jumped off. Sakura summoned a gust of wind. She and Naruto landed on it and landed safely on the ground.

"As expected from a summoner." Itachi said. "Sakura Haruno is it not?" Sakura and Naruto looked to their behind.

"And as expected from the one who killed his own family." Sakura said with a smirk. Sakura stepped forward.

"Sakura you're not strong enough to beat them." Naruto said. Sakura let out a little giggle.

"I'll take Itachi I'll leave Sasuke to you." Sakura said. She went to aim for Itachi and disappeared into the forest.

"Seems like Sakura changed a lot." Sasuke said. Naruto gave a smirk.

"You don't know the most of it." Naruto said and started to attack Sasuke. Sasuke also started to charge to Naruto.

**In The Forest**

Sakura and Itachi were fighting. They were charging at each other. When they charged each other with a lot of force they repel back. Sakura was grasping for breath. She gave a little laugh.

"Tell me Itachi what are you planning?" Sakura asked.

"If you beat me I might tell you." Itachi said. Sakura gave a smile and then charged back at him. He did the same thing. When they repel back again a whistle was heard.

"Seems like Its time for me to go." Itachi said and he disappeared into thin air. "We'll meet again Sakura Haruno." Sakura was gasping for breath and then collapse on her knees.

"Seems like I failed again." Sakura said. Sakura hurried back to the mansion. When she went back she saw everyone huddled up in one area. She went towards the area and saw that Sasuke was on the ground unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

**In A Room**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He was in a big room. Everything seems to be white. He saw that his chest and his forehead were wrapped up in bandages. When he was trying to get up he moaned in pain. Sakura opened up the doors and saw that Sasuke was trying to get up.

"Don't move or your wound would open." Sakura said. She went towards Sasuke with a tray of food in her hands. She placed the tray of food on the table next to the bed. She helped Sasuke get up. "How are you feeling?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked up to Sakura.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Sasuke asked.

TBC…

There you go the fifth chapter. I know this one is a little short and the characters Sasuke and Itachi are out of character. Sorry. But I hope you people enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
